


Falling Leaves and April Showers

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, I forgot to add that, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, jeonghan is the spring, seokmin is the autumn, they both cry a lot, trust me ive never written true angst in my entire life, waxing poetic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Seokmin is the Autumn, new and breathtaking.





	Falling Leaves and April Showers

Loving Seokmin was like being in love with Autumn, and Jeonghan was Spring. 

The seasons of change, the turning points of every year, always destined to bring the new, a fresh start. Where Jeonghan was pastel colors and dewy mornings, Seokmin was blankets fresh out of the dryer and candles burnt down to the wick. Seokmin was rich and complicated, despite his easy going smile and infectious laughter. Jeonghan thought of him as a never ending treasure box, he found something new to love about him every day. 

There was something so despicable about the summer, and maybe it was the way it felt like a huge barrier between him and his Autumn boy. The Spring yearned for Autumn like a long lost lover, never destined to kiss, always off by just a few moments. Their relationship felt a lot like that. 

He caught the two of them always dancing around each other, a delicate waltz of “almost” and “maybe if the timing was different”. Faces inching towards each other in the dead of night, a stillness in the air that was chanting a quiet  _ finally _ , only to be ruined by one of them backing off at last minute. Closing their eyes and gaining composure again, because if there was anything the two of them loved more than each other, it was their control. They took pride in not making things complicated, but lately it seemed all their efforts were working at doing quite the opposite. 

So Jeonghan had taken to sulking in Seungkwan’s room, a safe haven from his complicated feelings for his complicated Autumn boy. Away from the summer heat that only reminded him of the things he couldn’t have but wanted so desperately. 

“You’re both so pitiful,” Seungkwan would chastise with no bite to his words, carding gentle fingers through Jeonghan’s hair as he cried for the millionth time that week. If Seokmin’s laughter was fall leaves, his tears were April showers, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever bring flowers to bloom. 

“We just don’t want to ruin anything,” Jeonghan sniffed, wiping at his face angrily. His cheeks were sure to be a bruised red, swollen from his incessant tears. 

“Have you even actually talked about it?” Seungkwan asked, removing Jeonghan’s aggressive hands from his face and replacing them with gentle swipes from his own kind hands. 

“In a way,” Jeonghan hesitated, “not with words, but with actions. The understanding is there.” 

Seungkwan groaned, patting Jeonghan’s face in annoyance, “you two are works of art. You need to actually  _ talk _ about your feelings. Not just hint at them with stolen glances and dramatic ‘almost kisses’. I swear, I have to do everything around here.” 

Jeonghan shrank further into Seungkwan’s lap, burying his face into his hands, “how do I even do that? I don’t know how to talk about this kind of stuff,” he asked quietly. 

“You’re telling me,” Seungkwan snorted, “you both shut down at the slightest sign of conflict. It’s only going to get worse if you don’t do something soon.” 

“Can’t you be there, as a relationship coach or something?” Jeonghan frowned, looking up at Seungkwan with watery eyes in hopes of convincing him. 

“Absolutely not,” Seungkwan laughed, shoving Jeonghan off his lap, “I love you both, but this is all up to you two. Now stop being a baby and go find him.”  

 

Jeonghan sat on Seokmin’s bed nervously, his leg jumping up and down as he tried to soothe his nerves. Normally, being in the younger boy’s room was a comfort to him, it was always just the right amount of warm to be soothing but not suffocating. Combined with his piles of fluffy blankets he accumulated from late nights of online shopping, stashed in all corners of his room, a cinnamon candle always flickering on his desk, just strong enough to mix playfully with his natural scent. His room felt more like home than Jeonghan’s ever had, because it was so irrevocably Seokmin. 

He was out with Joshua, apparently, according to Mingyu. He had caught Jeonghan standing outside Seokmin’s bedroom door, swaying on his feet as he tried to muster up the courage to knock. Mingyu had raised an eyebrow in curiosity before carefully explaining that he and Joshua had gone out for ice cream, obviously understanding what was about to happen. Of course it was just Jeonghan’s luck that Seokmin was out right when he was ready to confess. 

He stared at the wall plastered with polaroid pictures in front of him, Seokmin had always asked to keep a duplicate of the pictures they took. He was sentimental like that, he clinged on the physical memories for dear life, explaining he never wanted to forget anything with a wistful smile. It was endearing, just as everything else about him was, if you asked Jeonghan, anyways. 

He bit his lip unconsciously as his eyes landed on one of his favorite pictures of the two of them. Seokmin was wearing a dark green and blue sweater that fell slightly oversized on him, his tan arms wrapped around Jeonghan’s shoulders as he hugged him from behind. Jeonghan was wearing all cream, save for the blue trim of his cardigan. His hair was light at the time too, a stark contrast to Seokmin’s chestnut hair. It was a photo that perfectly encapsulated them, Jeonghan thought, and he wasn’t sure why but it made tears well up in his eyes. 

He heard the door creak open, footsteps hesitant to walk into their own room. He wiped the stray tears on his cheeks away quickly, looking up to greet Seokmin with a careful smile. 

“You’re crying,” Seokmin cooed, inching towards Jeonghan as if he was precious porcelain, his hands cupping his cheek so gently, as if not to break him. Jeonghan was thankful, because if he had done anything more, he was sure he would burst. 

“I’m okay,” he croaked out, “Seok… we need to talk.” 

Seokmin smiled wearily, letting out a short breath, “I know.” 

Jeonghan patted the empty space on the bed next to him, his eyes shying away from Seokmin’s which were already filling with tears. He cursed them both silently for being so horribly weepy. 

“So,” Seokmin said, his voice shaky, “I guess it’s time, isn’t it?” 

Jeonghan nodded his tears falling as he worked himself into a sob, “Seok, I-” 

“It’s okay, Hannie,” Seokmin held his hand tightly, “you don’t have to apologize.” 

Jeonghan looked up quickly, his brows furrowing, “apologize? For what?”

“I know you’re trying to let me down easy,” Seokmin choked out, “I’m just telling you, you don’t have to. I’ll be okay, I’m okay with us just being friends, I just can’t lose you.” 

“Seok,” Jeonghan gasped, “do you really think this is me trying to tell you I don’t have feelings for you?” 

Seokmin sniffed, nodding as he casted his eyes towards the ground. 

“Oh, you really are my fool,” Jeonghan laughed through his tears, “Seokminnie, I’m doing the opposite, I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with you, idiot.” 

Seokmin’s eyes widened behind his tears, “with me? Are you sure?” 

Jeonghan considered yelling at him, screaming at the top of his lungs about all the things he had fallen in love with over the years. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled like leaves beneath his feet, the way his warm hands felt in his own, the way his cheeks twitched when he sang. He could go on for hours about how jealous he was of his confidence, how attractive he found him for just existing, how much he loved his early morning voice and how he always gave him a lopsided smile when they woke up beside each other. 

But Jeonghan was never good with words, so instead he leaned forward and kissed him, not giving either of them time to think about what it could mean for their relationship. He kissed him like he had wanted to for years, he kissed him until he could physically feel Seokmin believing his confession beneath his lips. 

For the first time ever, the Spring kissed Autumn, and the universe finally felt at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i like lee seokmin.  
> follow me on twitter @vorekwan uwu


End file.
